The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing and more particularly to information retrieval from the internet.
Information is shared over the internet using a variety of digital communication mediums, such as, for example, email, forums, wikis, and the like. Users often include links, or hyperlinks, to web content using the above digital communication mediums. These links may be accessed from different networks, in different geographical locations, based on where the recipient is located. For example, user A (located in US) sends an email to user B (located in India). The email may contain a link directed at particular content. In the above example, the speed with which the link opens and the content is accessed may be different for user A than for user B.